The last KAZAN Samurai
by DJ the wanna-be writer
Summary: Takeo a 16 year old boy is one of the few left in his clan. The empire slaughtered them in fear of the power they contained. Now Takeo's job is to assemble what is left of his clan and to avenge them who will not die in vain.....
1. The last KAZAN Samurai

this is my first time doing this hoping that someone out there likes it, this is the first chapter of many already written and there's many more to come. If any of you like or dislike it please let me know with a review, and if you don't like it let me know what i can do to change it a little so it can be a little more enjoyable. thanx and enjoy...

-Chapter 1-

Takeo walks into a pub and sits at the bar and a man sitting next to him started to talk.

"Midnight, at the bridge, and one weapon." said the man.

"How long will this take?" asked Takeo.

"Look we're thieves not clocks it could take hours it could one hour." said the man.  
The man got up paid for his drink and left the bar.  
Ten minutes later Takeo gets up and leaves the bar.

"One weapon eh?" Takeo said to himself.  
He walked to the hotel he's staying at, and got something to eat, thinking while he ate.

"Well this will be a first, but then again there's a first time for everything." he thinks.

"Are you all set?" asked the hotel maid. "Yes this was very good thank you." answered Takeo.  
Takeo paid for his meal and went to his room. When he got into his room Takeo leaned his sword against the bedside table, and laid in the bed thinking and he eventually fell asleep. In his sleep Takeo had a flash back.

It▓s back in time before the Inubari slaughter...

"You must never hesitate in the middle of battle, you must be firm in your attacks and never falter, if you do then you have already lost." A man says to a Younger Takeo.

"But father what if your opponent is stronger than you?" A younger Takeo asks.

"Then you become stronger than them." he answered

"How, Is it a super cool technique!?" An eager faced Takeo asks.

"No it is not."

"Then how?"

"Not now Takeo, you must find that out on your own, some day you will know what I mean..."

"I will father and when I do I will show you..."

The flash back fades away and Takeo wakes up in his bed, face up looking at the top of his room and turned toward his sword.

"Father." he whispered before picking it up and going downstairs.

"Excuse me, but what time is it?" Takeo asked the desk clerk.

"It is 11:49" replied the lady.

"Thank you." Takeo replied.  
He walked out of the hotel and went on his way to the bridge,  
As he walked he passed houses and many other buildings. Finally he came to the bridge, he waited at the bridge for 5 minutes when the man from the bar came to meet him.

"Your early." stated the man.

"Yes I hate to wait for things so I like to be punctual." Takeo answered.

"Well you won't have to wait for long. The others will be here in a minute."

"Understood, how many are there?"

"There▓s me and four others."

"You plus four more, This should be interesting." he remarked Just as Takeo said that a man showed up out of the darkness,

"What should be interesting? And why is your sarcastic ass smirking?" growled the man.

"Calm down Adamaru." Kiyo told the man.

"The fact that you guys plan to break into a high security military building with six people and thinking you'll get away with it unnoticed. That's what's funny and that's why I'm smiling because I like the way you run things." Takeo answered.

"Well glad you like it I think I'll take that as a compliment!" said another person in the darkness, a girl walked out into the light.

"Wow Kiyo you got us a cute client this time, what's your name boy?" The girl asked.  
Takeo drew his sword and pointed it at her.

"If you call me a boy or kid again I will cut your mouth off your face." said Takeo.

"Oooooo tough guy, I like those kind." said the girl as she stepped over to Takeo and hung on him with her lanky arms around his shoulders.

"My name is Hatomi pleased to meet you."

"Enough you two, We have a job to pull. You client put your sword away." Said Kiyo

"I have a name you know." said Takeo

"Oooo what is it?!" asked the girl.

"Takeo Inubari." said Takeo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

"Kiyo, you didn't tell us that our client was from the Inubari clan!" Hatomi said annoyed.

"I didn't know he never told me his name..." said Kiyo with wide eyes and stunned,

"So our client is from the great Inubari clan eh?" Adamaru said.

"Not just from the Inubari clan but also leader of what's left, my family were the leaders of the clan. So it is my duty to find out if there are any left." said Takeo.

"Well would ye look at that!" Another man's voice came out of the darkness.  
Everyone looked at the tree that the noise came from. Up in the tree branches was a short man looking down on them.

"So we got some big shot leader needin' our help!" the man said. Kiyo looked up at the man.

"Get down from there Hayato!!" he said.

"Ok, ok hang on." and the man jumped down from the tree.

"Now where is the last one?" asked Takeo.

"He is the most important one, he's our inside man." Kiyo answered.

"Really, How long have you had an inside man?■ he asked With an amusing smile.

"For a long time is all I'm going to say, in our line of work we need that kind of link."

"So now that we're all accounted for can we go?" Takeo asked impatiently.

"Whoa there kid." Hatomi stood in front of him and Takeo shot her a dirty look.

"This is our domain now if your going to come along then fine but from here on out we call the shots. Right Kiyo?" she looked over at Kiyo. Kiyo hesitated.

"Yes your right, we've been doing this for years and you▓re new to this so just come along for the ride ok?" asked Kiyo.

"As if I have a choice, ok but how long are we going to wait for?" Takeo asked irritated.

"We're not going to wait we're going now, everyone ready?" asked Kiyo.

."Yup." said Hatomi still hanging around Takeo.

"Yes." said Hayato.

"Of course." answered Adamaru.

"Ok let▓s head out." said Kiyo.

At the military base...

"How are we on night patrol?" asked Kiyo through a radio transmitter.

"Knocked out." replied Hatomi from the other end.

"Good, let's move." said Kiyo.

"This is going smoother than I expected." said Takeo.

"Oooooo a complement from the cutie." said Hatomi over the wireless, Takeo scowled.

"Enough talk, hey Hayato how are we on the door?" Kiyo asked.

"Almost through...GOT IT!" He said with triumphance on his face.

"Good now get on those files."

"Almost got them, On the last lock." he replied form the next room.

"Good."

"Hey lookout, give me a report on the outside."

"Good its silent no movement...Wait...there's some one coming..." and Adamaru was out.

"What? Who there?!" asked Kiyo.

"You guys we have a problem┘┘┘." said Kiyo.

"Ya a BIG one!!!" said a strange voice over the wireless.

"Hey Hayato how close are you to being done?" Kiyo asked frantically, from across the room.

"Got it, We're good let's get going." he replied.

"Hey how are you on night patrol?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm good let▓s move out, meet you back at the rendezvous I'm out..."

"Good we'll go to the rendezvous and regroup and see what we can do for Adamaru later."

"What, Your just going to leave him?" said Takeo.  
"Let me explain this to you delicately some one found us out. Which means we have to assume they know everything our stations our plan what we're stealing and the rest of the inner workings we've been planning this for weeks."

"What about the rendezvous?"

"No that's kept between us the ones pulling the heist."

"That's not right I'm going for the big guy. I'll meet you back at the rendezvous"

"WHAT?! Are you nuts?! The general is probably there, with Adamaru watching for us."

"So, I was taught that no matter what NO ONE is left behind not even the dead. Meet you at the rendezvous."

"Wha..."

"Kiyo if the boy wants to seal his own fate then let ▒im but in the meanwhile we have to get out of here!!!" Hayato said. Kiyo looked at the shrinking figure of his client.

"Ok, let's get outta here." He said.

Takeo left on his own Running down the hall way. He reached the end of the hall and could see Adamaru out in the middle of the court yard, surrounded by soldiers. Takeo walked out of the building.

"Look a boy coming out of the building!!!" yelled a soldier.

"I see him!"

"Me too"  
One by one the soldiers saw Takeo.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled a man. He walked out from the thresh hold of soldiers.

"Hello I am the general in command of these soldiers and may I ask who you are, and just what are you doing here!"

"My name is Takeo Inubari...And I want our big friend back." 


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

"Well we have a boy who can talk big now lets see if he can back it up." said the general

"You private go and kill the boy."

"Sir, yes sir"  
The solider ran at the boy and the boy drew his sword and ran passed the man and when he did the man fell to the ground with his middle section cut open.

"Oh we have a kid who can actually back up his words this time." he said

"I have no time for this you guys can kill him and report back to me when you▓re done."

"Yes sir!!!" said ten soldiers in unison.

"Do you really want to end up like your friend?" Takeo asked the soldiers.  
As he looked at the man on the ground they all charged at him.

"Oh well it can't be helped." Takeo sighed.  
As the men ran at Takeo he passed by all of them slashing them as he went, when he was done he looked at Adamaru.

"Hey you are you going to sit goggle eyed at me or do you want me to untie you?" Takeo asked Adamaru was looking at Takeo stunned.  
Takeo bent down at the man and untied him.

"What was that?! It was inhuman the speed...what are you?!" He asked.

"A human like everyone else, just well practiced and skilled at what I do, Just like you.  
Come on there waiting for us at the rendezvous hurry up or I'll leave you here..."

"Let's go." Adamaru said.  
And Takeo and Adamaru left the military base, and headed for the rendezvous.

Back at the rendezvous...

"Takeo!" Yelled the girl and she came running up to him and hung all over him.  
"Well looks like he made it, so did you get him and run?" asked Kiyo.

"Something like that." He replied

"What are you kidding?! You took out eleven soldiers without a blink of an eyelash! It was incredible!" Adamaru said.

"What our cutie took out 11 soldiers and without a scratch! My he is the little warrior...isn't he?" Hatomi said as she hung all over him.

"Is this true?! Did you really do that?! Wow I didn't think that the Inubari clan was so powerful that a kid from the clan could take out 11 soldiers without a scratch...impressive." Hayato put in.

"Any way▓s what about the files?" asked Takeo.

"Right here." said Hayato.

"Give them here." Takeo grabbed for the files, and the man pulled back.

"Ah, ah, ah, the money."

"Well even though I saved one of you here." and he threw a pouch of gold to Kiyo.

"The organizer distributes the gold I presume?" said Takeo

"Why yes." stammered Kiyo.

"Oh fine." Hayato said, and handed the files to Takeo.

"Well gentleman and lady pleasure doing business with you." Takeo went to leave the building and Adamaru stopped him.

"Here." he said and dropped his money into Takeo hand.

"You saved my life from the military you owe me no money."

"On the contrary if not for me you wouldn't have been put into that situation so consider it hazard pay for putting your life on the line. And you might want to look into that inside man I think he snitched..." With that he put the money back in to the man's hand and left the rendezvous to go back to the hotel.

At the hotel...

Takeo had the files open on the bed and was looking at them.  
"Well, well, well look at who survived...the Subeta group The five elemental benders...well with those people gathered together could do unexplainable amounts of damage to the empire fire, water, lighting, earth, and air." Takeo said to himself.

"Well tomorrow's another day." and with that he went to sleep.

Flash back...

"Hey father! Father!"

"Yes what is it Takeo?"

"Wait! What makes the Inubari clan so special? We're human like everyone else right?"

"Yes we are, but we have a very special thing in this village."

"What is it?"

"Well when we have to go war, we have people go out and they're strong stronger than any other warrior in the country."

"Why?"

"Well when you fight why is it?"

"Well it would be because I want to protect those precious to me."

"Good well when warriors are sent out they are protecting something special to them."

"What?"

"This village, when you protect something special to you is when you become truly strong people these days fight for the wrong reason they fight to control things or kill in cold blood, yes we have skillful fighters and strong warriors only because they all strive for one common goal to protect this village and insure it existence..."

"When I grow up I want to protect it like you do father."

"That's my boy..."

"Father"  
Takeo wakes up.  
And goes down stairs and orders a meal. While he's eating some patrol soldiers come into the hotel. They walked up to the maid behind the counter.  
"Excuse me ma'am, but have you seen this boy?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Why yes he's over there eating a meal, can I ask why?" She pointed over to where Takeo was sitting.

"You heard the woman over there." the soldiers ordered the other soldiers.  
The soldiers went over to Takeo and the one talking to the woman spoke to Takeo.

"You boy, Are you Takeo Inubari?"

"I may be, but it would save you a great deal of pain to not call me a boy."

"What▓d you say? Did you just back talk me, A commanding officer?!"

"Yes I did and you must not be doing your job because your not commanding me and nor will you."

"You impudent little..." and with one swing the soldier swung his sword at Takeo's neck and there's was a loud ⌠Clang". 


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

"Like I said it would save you a great deal of pain to not call me a kid..." Takeo was single handedly parring the soldiers attack while still eating.

"You▓re coming with us now."

"I don't think so."

"Men seize that boy!" with one swoop, Takeo Blew all of the men backward. Was out the door, and gone before they could get up. Running down the street Takeo could hear the soldiers yelling and running after him.

"GET HIM!" yelled the officer to the other soldiers.  
Takeo was running and turned the corner and a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed him and pulled him in the building.

"HEY! What do you think you▓re doing? LET ME GO!!!" yelled Takeo.

"Shhhhhh." said the man. And put his hand over Takeo▒s mouth and Takeo realized that it was Adamaru from last night. He and Takeo watched the soldiers pass by through the cracks in the door.

"What do you want?" Takeo asked.

"Kiyo wants to talk to you before you leave the town, come me." said Adamaru opened the door and walked out into the open. Waving to Takeo signaling that the coast was clear.  
Takeo and Adamaru walked down the road for a while and they came in front of what looked liked an abandoned ware house.

"Come." he said, and walked through the door and Takeo followed and, he walked behind the man and they passed the entire ware house walking to the back. Adamaru opened a basement door.

"Come, inside." he said.  
"Ok." and Takeo went down the steps and walked into a room that was out of place it was new and did not match the rest of the ware house. It was clean and had chairs and a table and everything you needed to live.

"Impressive, is this your hide out?" Takeo asked.

"For now yes." said Kiyo as he walked out from the darkness of another room connected to the main room that everyone was sitting around in.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Takeo.

"The files you had us steal, why do you want them?" asked Kiyo.

"Well that's none of your business, you don't need to know."

"The SUBETA group." he continued, "Five people controlling the elements of Fire, Water, Lighting, Earth, and Air the last of the Inubari clan other than TAKEO INUBARI the next clan leader whose where-about's are currently unknown." Kiyo looked up from what he was reading which must've been a copy of the original files Takeo had.

"What do you plan to do with that kind of power, and that's if you can round them up. What makes you think that you can get them to help you?" Kiyo asked.

"The fact that I'm their new leader alone is enough they have eternal loyalty to the Inubari clan."

"Oh and what if they've become rouge in the past few months? What then?" Kiyo asked.  
If it's not their loyalty that will have them follow me it's what I plan to do to the empire."

"Oh and that is?"

"I will pay them back ten-fold for what they did to my clan...The empire will fall at the feet of 6 men."

"You better make that 7."

"What, why?"

"Because you're forgetting one Inubari clan member that has been forgotten, from the village."

"And who is that?"

"Me."

"What? You've got to be kidding me."

"No I'm not my name is Kiyo Inubari. I left the village one year ago."

"Oh I Remember you, your the one who was afraid that the empire was going to come and murder us one day so you set out to go see the world and ignore the fact that you're an Inubari by blood, you disgust me."

"I can understand why you▓re mad but please let me right my wrongs."

"Did I just hear you right? You want me to let a cowered prove that he's sorry and to right his wrongs? The only way to right your wrongs would to have been there that day that the incident happened, to have been there to help the women and children, escape. No there is no chance for you to right your wrongs you've committed you let your clan down you let your clan DIE!"

"Are you just gonna let him attack you like that Kiyo?!" yelled the big man.

"Yes I am because I deserve everything that he's saying, yes I was a cowered, yes I did leave on behalf of saving my own skin. I'm a cowered"

"That's not true! What about all of the recent things you've done they were dangerous you put your neck on the line as did we all." said the big man gesturing to Hayato and Hatomi.

"That may be true but I didn't do it when it counted, when my clan needed me I was no where to be found."

"If that is all you needed me for I'm going." said Takeo. And with that he left.  
Takeo walked out of the doors of the ware house, and was surrounded by 50 soldiers, with guns. And another 30 behind them with swords. Takeo pulled out his sword.

"Put down your sword and lift your hands high in the air!" said a man in the middle of the soldiers.

"I said put down your sword!!"

"And who▓s going to make me?" Takeo asked.

"Alright boy I'm going to ask one more time and then the riflemen shoot, now PUT DOWN YOUR SWORD!!!!!!"

"Nope." he said.

"I see you▓re a gluten for punishment, MEN SHOOT THE BOY"  
Takeo heard the shots but none of the bullets hit him. 


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 4-

"Like I said it would save you a great deal of pain to not call me a kid..." Takeo was single handedly parring the soldiers attack while still eating.

"You▓re coming with us now."

"I don't think so."

"Men seize that boy!" with one swoop, Takeo Blew all of the men backward. Was out the door, and gone before they could get up. Running down the street Takeo could hear the soldiers yelling and running after him.

"GET HIM!" yelled the officer to the other soldiers.  
Takeo was running and turned the corner and a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed him and pulled him in the building.

"HEY! What do you think you▓re doing? LET ME GO!!!" yelled Takeo.

"Shhhhhh." said the man. And put his hand over Takeo▒s mouth and Takeo realized that it was Adamaru from last night. He and Takeo watched the soldiers pass by through the cracks in the door.

"What do you want?" Takeo asked.

"Kiyo wants to talk to you before you leave the town, come me." said Adamaru opened the door and walked out into the open. Waving to Takeo signaling that the coast was clear.  
Takeo and Adamaru walked down the road for a while and they came in front of what looked liked an abandoned ware house.

"Come." he said, and walked through the door and Takeo followed and, he walked behind the man and they passed the entire ware house walking to the back. Adamaru opened a basement door.

"Come, inside." he said.  
"Ok." and Takeo went down the steps and walked into a room that was out of place it was new and did not match the rest of the ware house. It was clean and had chairs and a table and everything you needed to live.

"Impressive, is this your hide out?" Takeo asked.

"For now yes." said Kiyo as he walked out from the darkness of another room connected to the main room that everyone was sitting around in.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Takeo.

"The files you had us steal, why do you want them?" asked Kiyo.

"Well that's none of your business, you don't need to know."

"The SUBETA group." he continued, "Five people controlling the elements of Fire, Water, Lighting, Earth, and Air the last of the Inubari clan other than TAKEO INUBARI the next clan leader whose where-about's are currently unknown." Kiyo looked up from what he was reading which must've been a copy of the original files Takeo had.

"What do you plan to do with that kind of power, and that's if you can round them up. What makes you think that you can get them to help you?" Kiyo asked.

"The fact that I'm their new leader alone is enough they have eternal loyalty to the Inubari clan."

"Oh and what if they've become rouge in the past few months? What then?" Kiyo asked.  
If it's not their loyalty that will have them follow me it's what I plan to do to the empire."

"Oh and that is?"

"I will pay them back ten-fold for what they did to my clan...The empire will fall at the feet of 6 men."

"You better make that 7."

"What, why?"

"Because you're forgetting one Inubari clan member that has been forgotten, from the village."

"And who is that?"

"Me."

"What? You've got to be kidding me"  
"No I'm not my name is Kiyo Inubari. I left the village one year ago."

"Oh I Remember you, your the one who was afraid that the empire was going to come and murder us one day so you set out to go see the world and ignore the fact that you're an Inubari by blood, you disgust me."

"I can understand why you▓re mad but please let me right my wrongs."

"Did I just hear you right? You want me to let a cowered prove that he's sorry and to right his wrongs? The only way to right your wrongs would to have been there that day that the incident happened, to have been there to help the women and children, escape. No there is no chance for you to right your wrongs you've committed you let your clan down you let your clan DIE!"

"Are you just gonna let him attack you like that Kiyo?!" yelled the big man.

"Yes I am because I deserve everything that he's saying, yes I was a cowered, yes I did leave on behalf of saving my own skin. I'm a cowered"

"That's not true! What about all of the recent things you've done they were dangerous you put your neck on the line as did we all." said the big man gesturing to Hayato and Hatomi.

"That may be true but I didn't do it when it counted, when my clan needed me I was no where to be found."

"If that is all you needed me for I'm going." said Takeo. And with that he left.  
Takeo walked out of the doors of the ware house, and was surrounded by 50 soldiers, with guns. And another 30 behind them with swords. Takeo pulled out his sword.

"Put down your sword and lift your hands high in the air!" said a man in the middle of the soldiers.

"I said put down your sword!!"

"And who▓s going to make me?" Takeo asked.

"Alright boy I'm going to ask one more time and then the riflemen shoot, now PUT DOWN YOUR SWORD!!!!!!"

"Nope." he said.

"I see you▓re a gluten for punishment, MEN SHOOT THE BOY"  
Takeo heard the shots but none of the bullets hit him. 


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

Three days later.  
Takeo woke up on a roof, with his sword lying next to him.  
"Well I guess I gave them the slip just keep on moving and they won't find you the military's dumb that way." Takeo thought as he jumped off the roof.  
He hit ground and started to walk in the direction of the hideout where everyone else was. They had relocated to another building for fear of getting ambushed in the middle of the night.

"Hey it's me." Takeo knocked on the door.

"Password?" Asked Hayato's voice.

"I saw a fish on the river bank today." answered Takeo and he heard bolts slide across the door and it opened.

"It's me are you ready?" Takeo asked Kiyo.

"Yes I'm ready, When are we leaving soon we have two errand to do before we go anywhere."

"What are they?"

"You'll see"  
At the military base.  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! There was confusion all over the building. Takeo and Kiyo were slinging bombs into the building breaking glass, and burning important things the building evacuated and when all the soldiers were out in the court yard Takeo and Kiyo launched pepper bombs into the crowd of soldiers and watched as they coughed and ran away. Laughing Takeo and Kiyo left to go to the bar that they met at in the first place.

"Well Kiyo lets actually have a look at the files that I had you guys steal. The SUBETA group." said Takeo.

"Five people who can control the elements Fire, Water, Lighting, Earth, and Air. Well who are we going to go after first?" Kiyo asked.

"I dunno which do you think we should go after? There's Nami the water bender, she's pretty young, 14 years old" said Takeo.

"Where is she located?"

"It says that she likes to stow-away on ships, but the common factor is that they all go back to port Kobane."

"So do we start there or do we go after another?"

"Lets look to see if someone is closer, the fire bender is in the town Hitoko."

"Anyone else?"

"The earth bender Degaru is located in the mines, and the lighting bender Hiro is located in the trade town. There's another file attached to him. it explains how he's an underground thief lord currently under the employment of A major company. It says that all of it's competitors leaders have gone missing."

"Definitely the work of a Subeta."

"The air bender Fuuko is in the town near the boarder of the empire, you know what that means?"

"Ya more military personal."

"So which do we go after lord Inubari?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing I just called you by your title."

"Don't do that again every man is created equal it's the amount of responsibility placed on them that makes them different."

"I'm just like you when someone we don't know asks. Ok?"

"Yes Takeo."

"Good, now my best judgment says we go after the water bender."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes something tells me she's the one going to be in trouble."

"Ok then to the port we go."

"Yes lets go." said Takeo and they left. 


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

Takeo and Kiyo had been on the road for a week now and they were coming up on their destination, Port Kobane it was less than a mile away, they would be there before noon.

"So where do you think we should look first?" asked Takeo

"I dunno it's a teenage girl that stows away on ships, I would think that the dock would be a smart place to look." answered Kiyo.

"Ya that's what I was thinking but..."

"What?"

"I dunno i'm just getting a really bad feeling about this, I feel like something's going to happen"  
"Like what?"

"I dunno but it's going to be something really bad, I can feel it don't let your guard down, ok?"

"Ya I got you"  
As Kiyo finished talking they came up to a sign saying PORT KOBANE-.5 miles. Kiyo let out a sigh of relief he was tired from walking for a week straight, and he needed a rest.

"Hey Takeo when we get there can we look for a bar to rest in? a drink maybe?" asked Kiyo.

"Yes I think that would be appropriate." Takeo answered.

"How much security do you think they'll have?"

"Huh?"

"The empire...how many soldiers do you think they've stationed there?"

"Dunno the word of the Inubari clan must've spread by now so who knows. I can tell you this it won't be easy to get in unnoticed."

"You can say that again."

"Look we're coming up on the entrance gate now."

"Wow Takeo look at the gate patrol."

"Yes this definitely does pose a problem."

"Do they look for ID?"

"I don't know this is the first time coming to Kobane, but if our little lady could get in then I think we can manage"  
Takeo and Kiyo came up to the gate, and there stood a soldier on each side of the gate ten on top with rifles and an officer in the middle of their path. Takeo and Kiyo stopped in front of the man.

"State your name, business and a rough estimate of how long your stay is." the officer commanded. Takeo spoke.

"Good day officer we're here to stay with family, me and my father."

"And why does he not answer?"

"He is a deaf and a mute sir." Kiyo looked at the man and looked away.

"Oh I see," he answered in a rough tone "How long do you plan to stay?"

"We don't know yet, see there's a sickness in the family, my grandma and she deathly ill this may be her last few days here and if so we will stay with the family and grieve when she passes, so I would say a few weeks."

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok then." the officer looked up on the gate "LET THEM THROUGH!!! THEY'RE JUST CIVILANS NOT THE INUBARI"  
Kiyo and Takeo glanced at each other nerves.

"Go right on through and I wish your grandmother luck."

"Thanks much officer, good day"  
Takeo walked through with Kiyo. when they got well away from the gate Kiyo looked at Takeo.

"I didn't know that you could spin a web of lies in a few seconds time and trick an officer."

"Well I did need to get from town to town with out anyone knowing my name so I had to come up with split second stories." Takeo answered. Kiyo and Takeo walked through the town and came across a bar that wasn't too noticeable so they could keep a low profile. In the bar Takeo sat down and Kiyo sat across from him so where do we start?" Kiyo asked.

"Well we take a break and then head for the docks."

"Ok well while we break I▓ll go get some drinks" Kiyo offered and left. While Kiyo was gone Takeo looked around the bar and saw three groups of people none of them threatening, and then Kiyo came back with drinks for the both of them. As Kiyo set the drinks down a man stumbled in the doorway. He stumbled to the counter by the clerk. A person from one of the groups walked over to the stumbling man and started to shout at him.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD NOT TO COME AROUND HERE AGAIN!!!!" the man yelled and threw the other man into a table snapping it in half. The man got up and started talking,

"I don't need to listen to you." and he went to go over to the counter again and the other man from the group threw a table at the man. In a split second Takeo was over there and split the table in half in front of the other man.

"Who're you?!" the man asked still yelling.

"That's none of your concern, what you need to concern yourself with is leaving this bar with or without injures." the man laughed at him.

"You think that you can beat me? Well kiddy lets see you try." and the big man walked over to him and started to push Takeo. As the man went to punch him Takeo cut his arm.

"Like I said leave without injuries or leave with a reminder of me for the rest of your life"  
The man went to kick him and Takeo sliced him up he cut the man legs his stomach arms neck everything and Takeo picked the other stumbling man up and brought him over to the bar and left without a word. Kiyo caught up with him.

"Takeo?"

"Let's go find the docks. That man wasn't worth killing." So Kiyo followed Takeo to the docks. 


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

At the dock Kiyo and Takeo were gazing at ships every which way there were a lot of them.

"So where do we start?" Kiyo asked.

"I honestly don't know...Let's ask the dock keeper and see."

"Good idea."

"Come on let's go." Takeo started to walk off in the direction of the dock keeper▓s cabin.  
At the cabin Takeo knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a rough voice.

"Just some weary travelers wondering if you could answer some of our questions." Takeo answered.

"I don't talk for strangers it isn▓t worth my time I got stuff to do." the man answered.

"Well of course people these days are very busy if you open the door we'll make it worth your while." Takeo answered taking out the money pouch. The man opened the door, and Takeo went right on in.

"Hey! What'd you think you're doing'!? walkin' into some one's hous' without no invitation, an..." The man stopped yelling as soon as Takeo pulled out some of the coins.

"Oh you got somethin' I want?" the man asked.

"Only if you can give us some accurate information." Takeo said in return.

"So shoot what do a couple of travelers want with an old dock keeper?" the man asked with curiosity.

"We were wondering if you could tell us if you've seen a little girl around..." Takeo was talking. "It seems as if my little sister has run off, my uncle and I came out to find her."

"Oh and what makes you think that your lil' sister is out here?"

"I know from experience that she if very resourceful and ever since she was a little girl she's wanted to sail onto ships and this is the closest town from ours, and every ship comes back to this port correct?"

"Yes but are you sure she's here?" the man said starring greedily at the money. "I'm sure that she's been here, if you could be so kind as to tell us if you've seen a four-teen year old girl around the past three months or so?"

"yes I have, the little rat has slipped onto every boat that's been in this port for the past month or two."

"Good do you know what the last one that she was on?"

"Yes as a matter of fact the boat that she went on last is due back today, don't worry though she never gets off of the boat that she gets onto not until she gets back to the port."

"Is that all?"

"Yes that's all I know."

"Could you tell us where the boat is going to be docking, and when?"

"The ship will be docking on dock D in about thirty minutes, looks like you guys came at the right time."

"thank you here's something for your troubles and please don't try to catch the girl when she gets off of the boat we want her back home as soon as possible." and Takeo threw about ten coins into the man's hand.

"Thanks much, and don't worry she's all yours, good day to you." the man said while waving them away from his shack.

"Takeo why would you pay a lowly life person like that that much money?" Kiyo asked.

"because, I got it all back." Takeo lifted up a bag in his hand and poured double of what he just payed the man into his hand.

"But when did you?!?" Kiyo was astounded.

"When the man wasn't paying attention I cut off one of his pouches. Come let's go wait for the time being at a bar." With that Takeo and Kiyo left for a bar to wait for thirty minutes for the first Subeta member to show themselves... At the bar, Takeo and Kiyo are drinking while Takeo talks Kiyo listens..."Ok now when she gets off of the boat and goes to get onto another one then I will follow her and when we're in an isolated place then I will knock her unconscious after that's done I▓ll bring her back to our hotel, the one that you're going to check us into."

"Why me?" Kiyo asked.

"Because they don't know that you're an Inubari or that you're traveling with me."

"Ok." Kiyo answered.

"So when I bring her back we'll explain everything to her when she wakes up, got it?" Takeo asked.

"Yes I got it." Kiyo answered at the twenty-five minute mark Kiyo got up and left and two minutes later after finishing his drink so did kiyo and in his left hand he clutched a piece of paper with scribbles of where he was to meet Kiyo at when he had the girl. Takeo got up and walked he got to the dock sitting at the edge he waited watching the d dock for the boat the girl would be on. About five minutes later the boat docked, and Takeo watched the boat empty and twenty minutes after everyone left the ship he watched a hunched over person slip off the ship and onto the dock and quickly run off of it. While watching the girl get off the dock thinking she got away unnoticed Takeo got up and while following her with his eyes made swift strides following her every move.  
After about ten minutes of walking in circles the girl got started on a real course, of course she was trying to lose anyone following her, Takeo thought to himself. he dared not to talk to himself or under his breath in case she heard him. Half way down the middle of a deserted ally she turned around while Takeo hid behind a dumpster she spoke.

"Who▓s ever following me show yourself now!" she said aggravated. Takeo was stunned he never let up not even once and didn't make a sound, oh the sixth sense. he forgot when the SUBETA were trained they were given training to strengthen their sixth sense and making them almost physic.  
Waiting for about five minutes with no let up on her Takeo gave up and revealed his hiding place, "you caught me." he said.

"Who are you?" she said.

"Someone very important to you.■

"I don't believe you what's your name?"

"You want to know my name? It's Takeo Inubari."

"WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE THE INUBARI CLAN WAS WIPED OUT!!! WHO ARE YOU?!" and with that Takeo moved and in the blink of an eye that he was right behind her. He chopped her neck knocking her unconscious. After picking her up Takeo set out to meet Kiyo at the hotel. 


End file.
